Teaching a Sparkling to Talk
by MARZ009J
Summary: It was that time where baby's are being taught to speak. But Leia learned her words from the Autobots and her family. Cuteness ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I made this while I was in the hospital! The nurse here likes my fic, anyway, this is a one shot of the Autobots teaching Leia to talk. I also asked PERMISSION from ScreamGurl because I was inspired by her fic My Falling Star! **

**I suggest you guys to read first my fic Family Bloodlines so you won't be confused!**

**Enjoy! While I'm here healing and taking pain killers for my burnt leg! OW!**

**

* * *

Teaching a sparkling to Talk**

* * *

"Can you say 'Mama'?"

She only got a gurgle and coos from a baby that was sitting on a large chair.

"C'mon honey say 'Mama'."

"M-M..."

Angela went closer to Leia excitingly,

"*burp*"

Leia giggled loudly while Angela just sighed. She stood up while holding a spoon of energon in front of Leia, she sighed again and fed it to Leia. "When are you going to say your first word Leia?" She took another spoon full of energon from a jar and was in front of Leia again. "Okay let's try that again, say 'Mama'." Angela coed to her while the spoon was near Leia's lip plates. Leia giggled loudly when a very familiar red and blue mech entered the rec. room. The sound of a loud giggle caught Optimus' attention; he looks at his two femmes and smiled.

"Trying to teach her to speak are we?" He chuckled and went closer to them.

"Babies in this age are ready to say their first word." Angela replied while feeding Leia. "Alright Leia, say 'Mama'." She held another spoonful of energon in front of her. Prime chuckled and continued watching them he was also amused to see his mate cooing at his youngest daughter playfully; ever since Leia was born Angela was always making playful sounds to Leia to make the little sparkling laughing.

"M-M-M...!" Leia's parents went a little bit closer to her. "*burp*!" She laughed again to see her parents sigh in disappointment.

"I guess the feeding technique doesn't work." Angela gave up as she puts away the spoon and put the jar of energon lid on it. Leia reached her arms to her father, wanting to be picked up by him. He chuckled and complies by scooping Leia up with his arms then held her closer to his chest.

"Let me try, Leia can you say 'Daddy'?" This time Prime was the one cooing to his daughter playfully. Leia tilt her head while her big blue eyes looking at his face. First her mother and now her father asking her to say something, maybe the last person to ask her to say something is her favorite big sister. Leia coed again and tried to say a word.

"D-D-D..."

"Ah wait she jus-!"

Angela made a soft 'Ewwww' sound before she could even complete her sentence to stop Leia from throwing up on Prime's chest. He groaned to see the blue liquid substance that his daughter threw up on his chest, he held Leia to Angela to take her away from him, and she laughed while taking Leia to her arms.

"I forgot, you have just fed her." He mumbled while his mate laughed harder as she was patting Leia's back to make her burp.

"Well that's what you get for getting too excited, well to the wash racks for you. Now march mister." She laughed again when he groaned. They heard Leia burped again and giggles at her father who was looking disgustingly at the blue substance on his chest. When he opened the door he saw Evelyn with her wide optics behind the door as well as a smirk on her lip plates.

"Ewwww! Did Leia threw up on you again Dad?" She asked while hiding her laughter.

"Yes she has, as you can see." Optimus pointed at the blue substance, Evelyn laughed harder on the look of total disgust of her dad.

"That's just typical for babies Dad, though it's kinda surprising she hasn't threw up on me yet." She looks at Leia who was now trying to reach for her to be held up.

Angela went closer to Evelyn when she thought of an idea. "Evelyn, look after Leia for me, I need to help your father on his problem."

"Sure!" Evelyn beamed up and scooped up her favorite and only little sister. Leia chirped happily when her big sister scooped her up. Angela dragged her mate towards the wash racks to get him cleaned up. "Well it's just you and me Lei-Lei! Let's go watch some cartoons!" Evelyn carried Leia towards the couch and grabs the remote control for the TV; she sat down and changes the channel to the cartoons for her little sister.

Jazz walks in with a mug of energon and saw Evelyn with Leia on her lap sitting on the couch, Evelyn looks at the door and smiled to see her mate. "Hey Jazz!"

"Hey babe." He sat beside them and places an arm on Evelyn's shoulders. "Where's da boss and yo Moms?"

"Leia threw up on Dad again." She laughed he did too.

"Man, dat lil' tyke's really like pukin' on everybody; even me!"

"Not me she ain't."

"Yeah I figured, ey lil' girlie." Jazz places the mug on the table and grabs Leia to place her on his lap. Leia looks up to see one of her favorite playmates. "Havin' fun throwin' up on yo Pops?" Leia laughed while placing her fingers on her mouth. Both Evelyn and Jazz laughed. "I'll take dat as a yes huh?"

"Aw dang it…" Evelyn mumbled.

"Whas' wrong baby?" Jazz asks.

"I forgot, I was supposed to do some stupid reports for Dad."

"Want me ta help ya?"

"Sure, but Leia's gonna have to be with Bee. Wouldn't wanna bore her out while we're doin' paper work."

* * *

"Me?"

"Yeah, c'mon Bee you're Leia's favorite playmate."

Bumblebee looks at Leia who he was holding and then looks at Evelyn and Jazz. "Alright, I'll look after her."

"Thanks Bee, c'mon Jazz." Evelyn dragged Jazz towards their room, which is now Evelyn's office that was made after Optimus found out that they were spark bonded. Of course his first lieutenant didn't escape from his punches and punishments for spark bonding without being asked for permission. Angela on the other hand told him 'Not like you haven't done that before.' Prime looks at his mate and then he felt like 'De ja vu', in human terms, just when Angela reminded him of the time when he asked her to be his spark mate. He also did not ask Angela's hand to her Sire, a term for father in human language and the next thing they knew they're spark mates.

Angela didn't think that the movie 'Hangover' actually happened to her and the others; the next day after they had a party they didn't remember what happened on that night. Sam got a blind date with a stripper, thankfully she talked Michaela what happened before she could even dump Sam. then Leo lost two of his front teeth, Red Alert fainted when he saw Leo grinned at him with two missing front teeth and some blood covered on his teeth.

And then Glenn was found missing for a week in Wheeljacks lab, Optimus got very worried that he sent a search party around the whole country until Wheeljack remembered that he was being dragged by Sam and Leo in his lab drunk. Wheeljack didn't mind letting them drag Glenn in the lab for their game. Sadly the two forgot about Glenn and thankfully Wheeljack remembered before Glenn would become one of his experiments. Glenn was having nightmares about monkeys and pigs after he was out for the lab for a week, Prime was disturbed.

And then they saw Angelus with a Siberian husky with several puppies, Ironhide was cringing at the puppies around his foot, shockingly all of the puppies were attracted to his foot, Optimus and Angela kept stopping him from shooting the puppies for lubricating his foot again. Although Prime got stimulated one time to see Angelus and Julianne, the white and black Siberian husky, mating in front of him. Angela walked in and saw him watching the two canines in their 'down time', in the hangar. She turns around and exits the hangar leaving her aroused mate watching the scene, before he could even get a chance to grab her and drag her to his office and start having their own 'down time'. Ratchet had him checked if his interfacing systems are malfunctioning, sadly it wasn't he was just aroused to see two creatures mating in the middle of the hangar.

And next is Evelyn being Jazz's spark mate, of course they had to keep it a secret for a while, but then that information got out after a few days of their spark bonding, and the first mech to hear it is the supreme commander of the Autobots. Evelyn just watched Jazz losing a servo or two by her enraged father, Angela didn't do anything, she just watched her mate punishing his first lieutenant. Actually it was Jazz's fault for not keeping his mouth shut about it. Evelyn and Jazz were talking about how they spark merged and all, however they failed to notice that Jazz's father-in-law was in the room crossed arms on his chest and was twitching his optics as well as tapping his foot.

Bumblebee and Leia saw the two couples racing towards the sleeping quarters; he looks down on Leia cooing. He whirred his engines like a chuckle and hoist Leia to his shoulder while walking towards the hangar.

"Ey Bumblebee!"

"Yoohoo Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee shuttered his optics when he heard the only two bots that always got send to the med bay when they ever got spotted by Evelyn with her energon cookie jar. Skids and Mudflap always gets into troubles and was stealing Evelyn's energon cookies, now that they knew that a new sparkling was born they always play with Leia. Leia only knew that those two are her playmates as she laughs loudly.

"What do you two want?" Bee asked through the radio

"C'mon Bee! We jus wanna 'ave fun wit lil' Lei!" Skids said while waving at Leia.

"Yeah c'mon Bee!" Mudflap followed.

Bumblebee just sighs and picks up Leia from his shoulder and gently lays her down on the floor. Leia started to crawl towards them and pokes her finger on Skids' leg then on Mudflap's.

Leia was laughing all the way while playing with the Chevy twins and Bumblebee, unfortunately Skids accidentally smacked his twin.

"OW! Dat hurt ya fool!" Mudflap smacked his twin back.

"Ya want sum ASS whoopin'!"

The twins started to tackle each other while shouting the word 'Ass', Bee just rolls his optics and scoops Leia up. Leia was smart as her sister, so she listened carefully to the twins' rants.

The next thing came unprepared for the three bots when Leia shouted.

"ASS!"

The twins stopped their fight while looking with wide optics at the little sparkling; Bee on the other hand has his jaw wide open and was staring at Leia with wide optics. One thought crossed their minds. 'We are so dead!'

"ASS! ASS! ASS! ASS! ASS!" Leia kept shouting while laughing at her newly found word.

Then out of nowhere Hound comes in along with Jolt, they stopped dead tracks when they heard and saw Leia shouting 'Ass'.

"Uh oh…" Jolt sweat dropped while looking at the four.

"Prime's not gonna like this one bit…" Hound gulped.

"You guys gotta help me!" Bee said while looking at the two mechs with pleading optics.

"We are so not gonna get our AFT kicked by Angie and Prime!" Jolt shouted.

Leia paused and shouted happily. "AFT!"

This made the mechs jaw dropped and stares at her in horror.

"Well congratulations! You just signed a death warrant idiot!" Hound smacked Jolt's head. "Now how the frag are you gonna solve this!"

"FWAG!" Leia shouted while laughing. These mechs are funny! Of course through Leia's mind, when it comes to her playmates, it is always about fun. And these words she learned are fun to use! But totally not fun to the mechs, which she doesn't know.

Everyone paused while their shock were doubled and was staring at her.

"Guys! Stop saying any swears or cusses!" Bee shouted.

Then suddenly Hot Rod along with Springer shows up in their alt modes entering the hangar, they transformed and saw the bots along with the new tiny Prime in Bumblebee's arms.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hot Rod asks while looking at the mechs shocked faces.

"Yeah, what's with the look?" Springer followed.

"Fwag!" Leia shouted happily at the two mechs.

Then their facial expression was copied with the others.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Springer asked at them, they nodded.

"We gotta do something!" Hot Rod started to panic while clutching his helm with his two hands and not wanting to feel Angela's fury again. Angela always takes her anger on him, after she found out that Hot Rod accidentally dropped Leia on the ground. He thanked Primus for Ratchet to be there or else he would have been offlined before he could even have sparklings.

"How? We don't know how to stop her from saying 'frag'!" Jolt panicked.

"FWAG!" Leia shouted again.

All of the bots smacked Jolt's helm and shouted all together. "STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

Then Ironhide while holding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in his hands walked in the hangar.

"We didn't do it!" Sides shouted

"Yeah! Lyn did it!" Sunny followed.

"Shut up you slaggers!" Ironhide shouted.

"SLAGGEWS!" Leia shouted while the distressed mechs around her face palmed.

Ironhide stops walking and looks at Leia shockingly with his jaw open; even the Lambo twins copied Ironhide's expression. Ironhide cringe at the result of his aft, if ever Angela finds out about this, and also Ratchet. Even though Leia couldn't say the 'R' properly they could still know what that word is.

Leia looks around to see all of her favorite mechs around her; actually all of the autobots were her favorite playmates. All the mechs were thinking of something to replace Leia's words that she learnt earlier.

"What are we gonna do? I don't want my aft to be in Angela's electric whip." Bluestreaker said while he was shaking in fear. When he entered the hangar he shouted 'Slag' at Blurr who was being chased by him because of a prank. And unfortunately the Autobots' favorite little sparkling was just around the corner; Ironhide had to beat him up and dragged him into this mess they created when Leia shouted 'slag'.

All the mechs cringed at the thought of Angela whipping her electric whip on their afts. They knew Angela too well, so WELL that they know how to escape from her raging fury. She is sweet and caring, but if someone started to test her temper. Like Evelyn says, 'May Primus, have mercy on your soul.'

"Oh man, I got nothing." Sides drop his head.

"C'mon guys we gotta think of something!" Bee shouted while pacing out.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing?" All of the mechs jumped when they heard a femme's voice.

They all looked to see who it was. "Oh hey Chromia, uh, we were just…playing with Leia." Bluestreak replied while scooping Leia in his arms.

"Really? You mechs really like her huh?" Chromia giggled while she got closer to Leia and tickled her tummy. "Koochie koochie coo!"

Leia was laughing along with Chromia. The mechs were laughing nervously with them. Everything went quiet when Leia shouted this "SLAG!"

Cromia froze while she blankly stared Leia. Then with a dark expression, she looks at the mechs but more focused on her mate. The mechs raises their arms in defense.

"Mia, I can explain!" Ironhide spoke and went closer to her.

"Explain what! That a sparkling's first word is 'slag'!" She shouted while grabbing Ironhide's shoulders. "Angie's gonna be pissed about this!" She then started to beat Ironhide.

Leia was watching the two bots; her attention was caught when her favorite solstice entered the hangar. She reaches her arms to Jazz while laughing.

Jazz turns his head to Leia and smiled. "Ey lil' girlie!" He quickly darted towards her and scoops her up from Bluestreaks arms. "How ya doin'?"

"Un!" She shouted.

The mechs looks at him, except Ironhide who was being punished by his spark mate, looking a bit worried.

"Ey guys! Whas' happenin'? Jazz looks at Ironhide and Chromia.

"Nothing much." Bee replied.

"Slag!" Leia shouted.

Jazz almost tripped when he heard Leia, he quickly looks down at her shocked. "Uhhh…come again?" He ask

"Slaggews!" She replied while smiling.

The biggest threat to Jazz was his leader; he quickly looks at the mechs and said. "Ey! We gotta do somethin'!" It was obvious he was starting to panic

"What do you think we're doing!" Hot Rod shouted while panic was still inhabited inside him.

"Oh man…" Jazz face palmed.

"Wait I know!" Bee exclaimed while getting closer to Leia. "Leia, can you say Optimus?" He cooed.

Leia looks at him and tilts her head.

"C'mon Leia say 'Optimus'." Bee cooed again.

She giggled while poking his nose. "O-O-Op..!"

Everyone froze and surrounded her.

"Opti-mus." Bee tried again.

"Op-p-pi…!" Leia tries to say the word.

"Opti-mus." Sides joined.

Then everyone did the same to her, even Ironhide and Chromia.

"Opimus!" Leia shouted.

Just when Leia shouted that owner of the name entered the hangar. Leia saw Optimus enter the hangar and shouted while reaching her arms to him.

"Opimus!" She shouted again and again.

Prime almost tripped when she heard Leia, he quickly darted his optics to her. "Did she say what I think she said?" He looks at his men and they gave him nod.

The mechs made a deep sigh of relief that the problem was over. Optimus scoops up his daughter with his arms and snuggles her helm with his nose plates.

"Opimus!" Leia shouted again while Prime laughed.

"I suppose that this is your doing?" He looks at the bots.

"Yep! Well we gotta go now!" Sides wave his hand to their leader.

"I just remembered, I have to go and get Sam." Bee turns around.

The rest of the mechs said their farewells too and started to leave the hangar. Prime chuckled again and carried Leia to the rec. room; he noticed Leia was sucking her thumb while looking at him with big blue optics. With a shake of his head, he continued towards the rec. room.

As he enters the rec. room, he went towards the bot couch and sat. He gently place Leia on his lap while she kept sucking her other thumb. He made a deep chuckle while watching his daughter exploring her hands, then her little pads. Her mouth went to her right foot; she almost fell off of his lap if it weren't for her father's fast reflexes to catch her.

"You are quite the little explorer aren't you?" He chuckled again and lifted her to his face plates; her little hands went to his nose plate and giggled. Another chuckle escaped from the mech's mouth. Then Leia said something that he wanted to tell Evelyn.

"Lyn-Lyn!" Leia laughed by saying her big sister's nickname.

"Your sister will be very happy to hear that, but unfortunately she and your mother are very busy." He pulled Leia closer to his chest.

Leia felt a bit sad that her big sister isn't here. Leia shifted her attention when the door hissed open.

"Hey big guy, someone's here to see ya in the briefing room." Epps entered.

"Let me guess…Director Galloway?" He groaned while standing up from the couch.

"Yep, and judging by the looks on his face he ain't too happy about what happened at the last mission on Canada again."

Optimus groaned again and activated his comm. Link.

**::"Prime to Jazz."::**

**::"Yeah boss?"::**

**::"I need you to come here for a second, I am needed at the meeting with the human director."::**

**::"Whas' it 'bout boss?"::**

**::"The human director is here again, while I am in the meeting I want you to sparksit Leia."::**

**::"Sure boss, be there in a sec. Jazz out."::**

Jazz cuts off the link and headed towards the rec. room. He sighed in relief that he wasn't in trouble, but somewhere in his fuel tanks he is gonna be feeling his boss' fists again later. As soon as he was in the hallway he saw Optimus outside the rec. room while Leia was in his arms.

"Un!" Leia shouted when she spotted him.

"Ey lil' girlie, where's Lyn by da way boss?"

"Evelyn and Angela are currently busy on something, they haven't told me the details but they told me that it only involves femmes." Prime explained.

"Oh, don' worry Prime I'll look afta the lil' girlie here." Jazz took Leia to his arms.

"I'm sure you will, I must go now the director is very…upset." With that the Autobot leader took off straight to the briefing room.

"Well, is just yo n' me girlie." Jazz looks down at Leia.

"Lyn-Lyn!" Leia pouted

"Sorry girlie, babycakes ain't here."

"Slag…"

"C'mo girlie don' say dat."

"Mama?"

"Wow ya really talkin' now, bet yo moms an' yo sis gonna love ta hear ya."

Leia cooed and tries to reach for his visor; Jazz laughed a bit and leans his face plates closer to her. When Leia touched his visor she laughed.

"Hey Jazz whatcha doin'?" Jazz turns to Sides.

"Spark sittin' da boss' daughter, you?"

"Pranking ol' Ratchet."

"Watchet?" Leia tilt her head, but the mechs started to laugh.

"Wonder how'll the Hatchet's gonna react to that?" Sides laughed harder.

"He's gonna put some dents on our helms!" Jazz followed

"Watchet!" Leia shouted happily while spotting the medic behind Sideswipe.

The next thing the two mechs knew, a loud *CLANG* was heard when a large wrench smacked on their helms. Leia was already on the ground watching the two mechs being scolded by Ratchet. Unfortunately for the two, Ratchet's cusses are also involved, Leia was just beside him listening and watching at the scene.

She turns her head to see the way to where her father went and started to crawl there. The three mechs weren't paying attention to the crawling sparkling. Leia felt her creator on the other side of the huge door, she giggled and touched the door. It hissed open, she saw her creator watching and listening at the human in a black suit shouting.

"Daddy…" She whispered while silently crawling towards her daddy.

"And another thing!"

"Ratch! Will you stop cussing Prime's sparkling is just beside us!" Sides points at the spot where Leia was supposed to be, but he wasn't looking.

"Uh oh." Jazz mumbled while looking at the spot.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Ratchet finally looks down and saw no sparkling.

"Over there!" Sides pointed at the direction.

"Oh Primus! That's the briefing room!" Ratchet roared.

All the three mechs ran towards Leia.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"And second of all! The costs of the damages are millions!"

Optimus rolled his optics before he offlined them along with his audio receptors, Will only sighed. Angela arrived there after her trip with Evelyn to their 'secret hideout' because of the surprise she has for her mate, thanks to Evelyn's teleportation skill she was able to be there in time. Angela questioned why she has to join Prime on a meeting with the director; he only replied 'It is a commander's duty.' Angela became the Femme commander after she has given birth to Leia, the other femmes agreed for her to be their commander. Angela wasn't sure about this but Prime reassured her. Angela did say 'You just want me to do your stupid paperwork.' He only chuckled. Galloway kept rambling and rambling about the costs of the damages in Canada. Angela sighed while she leans her face on Prime's audio receptor.

"Is it okay if I whip him out of here? Or maybe turn him to dust?"

Prime's optics and audio receptors went online and looks at his mate. "Angela, what did I say?"

"You are such a killjoy…" Angela pouted while Prime smirked. "I think listening to his voice is much worse than giving birth to Leia." As if on cue, Angela felt a tug on her leg. She looks down and gaped at the source, Leia was hugging her leg. Angela quickly looks at her mate, his optics and receptors are offlined again.

"Optimus…!" She whispered but he didn't hear her. "Optimus…!" She whispered loudly this time, but nothing. She rolled her optics and smacked the back of his helm.

"What...!" He looks at her while rubbing his helm.

Angela points her finger on her leg, he looks down and gawked. Leia looks up to her parents and giggles. Galloway went quiet and said.

"What was that?"

Both Angela and Prime coughed loudly to cover Leia's giggle and said in unison. "Nothing!" they also pressed each other so Leia was covered from the human's sight. Galloway shook his head and continued; they both sighed and look back to Leia. She looks at Galloway and started to crawl to him, the parents gasped and Prime used his right leg to slide Leia back to her former position.

Angela opens the comm. Link to him

**::"What are we going to do! If Galloway sees Leia he's going to start bitching about her!"::**

**::"Angela I am trying to think of a plan!"::**

**::"If only Evelyn was here!"::**

**::"Where is she?"::**

**::"She's busy."::**

**::"Busy?"::**

**::"She's busy at the mall with Mikaela."::**

**::"Oh, putting that aside...I think I may have a plan!"::**

Optimus felt a tug on his leg and looks down before he could even do his plan, Leia was now climbing on his leg. Angela looks at his behind and saw Leia. She looks back to Galloway who was still rambling and then looks back to Leia; she sidesteps behind Prime and grabs Leia.

Leia laughed louder than last time while Angela and Prime shuttered their optics shut, Will looks at the two and saw the new sparkling in Angela's arms.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT!" Galloway pointed at the sparkling.

"That's a sparkling." Will replied.

"A what!"

"A sparkling is a child in human terms director." Prime replied while Angela cradled their daughter.

"And what, it just appeared out of nowhere!" Galloway's voice echoed throughout the room, Leia felt very uncomfortable when she heard the human shout.

They all heard a faint whimper and looks at Leia who was about to cry. Angela quickly rocked her and tries to calm her down by cooing at her.

"She doesn't like loud noises Director, so please lower your volume." Angela looks at him.

"Just how many more of these things are going to pop up!" Galloway growled, not even hearing the sparkling's whimpers.

This made Angela's lip plates twitch violently; Prime knew that twitch is not very good, he could also feel the rage rising within Angela through their bond link.

"Slag!"

Everyone went dead silent and looked at Leia, especially her parents, very shocked. Angela and Optimus look at the door and saw Ratchet, Jazz and Sideswipe standing at the door. The three mechs felt a very chilling aura being emitted by the two. They even saw their optics turn red, Angela's electric whip sparked loudly on her right thigh as she holds it with her hand while Optimus draws his energon sword as well his face mask. Red optics burns brightly from the two.

"Slaggews!" Leia shouted again while this added more oil to the fire on the couple.

"Fwag! Ass! Slag!" Leia kept shouting giddily while the two twitched their optics.

Will was starting to back away from the two and hid under the desk, the dark chilling feeling that the two was releasing was so intense that he could die anytime, too bad he wasn't close to the door. Galloway fainted from the intensity of the atmosphere. The mechs at the door gulped and they were starting to panic, even Ratchet, as each second passes. Ratchet thought that Angela wans't a big deal, however it seeme that he will forever regret ignoring Prime's warnings about his spark mate. Then the said femme, slowly and gently puts Leia down; she went beside Prime as they walk towards their target, she releases her electrifying whip while her mate draws his second energon sword.

"Oh scrap." Jazz whispered.

"Run for you lives!" Sides turns around and hightailed away, the other two joins him while two enraged parents chases them.

While running the three mechs spotted Sunstreaker and Jolt, the two saw them.

"Hey guys!" Jolt waves.

"RUN! THEY'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Jazz screamed while he pointed behind them.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL TURN YOU TO SCRAP METAL!" Prime roared.

"TEACHING OUR SPARKLING CYBERTRONIAN SWEARS! I'LL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!" Angela followed.

"JOLT AND SUNNY DID IT!" Sides pointed at them.

"YOU SLAGGER!" Sunny started to run away, Jolt wasn't fast enough so he was caught by Angela's whip that was wrapped around his leg.

"PRIMUS HELP ME!" The four mechs heard Jolt's plea, after a minute they heard a high pitched feminine scream from the hallway then followed by Optimus' energon sword being scraped on the metal floor or wall, and then the sound of Angela's whiplashing.

They stopped and look at the hallway, wondering if they stopped and they were saved; their legs started to run again when they saw the enraged couples running towards them. When they were about to pass the shooting range, Ironhide exits the room and spotted the four mechs running.

"What's going on?"

"IRONHIDE! SHUT THE FRAG UP AND LOOK BEHIND US!" Ratchet shouted.

"Huh?" Ironhide looks behind and say Angela and Prime with their weapons ready. Ironhide never thought that he would drop his mechliness and run like a scared femme, said mech is also screaming like a femme.

"That pervert."

Mikaela laughed beside the grumbling 16 year old Evelyn, they just arrived from the mall and Evelyn was grumbling about some perverted massager. The two girls went for a full spa therapy and also shopped for some lingerie. "You can't help it Lyn, I have to go now." Mikaela gave her a hug before leaving.

Evelyn sighed and walks towards the hallway, while walking there. Five mechs zoomed past her, she pressed herself as she watches her mate, Ratchet, Ironhide and the Lambo twins running away from something...or someone. She watches her parents run after them with their weapons drawn and activated, Evelyn stared and watched the five mechs being chased. "Hmm...meh." She shrugged it and walks to her room.

* * *

~Hours later~

* * *

Leia squealed happily as she was tossed in the air by her daddy, Prime chuckeld and catches her, he tossed her again then catches her. "Dada!" she squealed, making said mech to nuzzle her.

"Yes my little sparkling?" He purred still nuzzling the little sparkling.

"Lyn-Lyn!" Leia squealed.

Optimus looked behind and saw Evelyn standing on the door, froze after hearing her little sister, her jaw dropped and soon fainted on the ground with a loud thud.

*THUD*

He looks back to Leia, sighing. "I suppose this was too much for her." he said while Leia seemed to be laughing at her sister.

~Medbay~

Five mechs were on the berth, Red alert and First Aid sighed as they continue repairing the mechs. Red Alert grabs a new plating and quickly welds it on Rachet's chassis. "So...what happened again?" First Aid asked.

"Angela." Was all they said before groaning.

The medics chuckled, soon ended after Ratchet gave them the look.

* * *

**THE END**

**Whatcha guys think? Please review! I would very much appreciate you if you do! ^_^**


End file.
